Wait, that's not Chi!
by Silent Angel Dark Knight
Summary: What happens when a certain character from Yu-Gi-Oh! accidentally gets turned into a persocom? (Based on Chobits)-- PG13 for language, violence, and certain explicit content


Wait... That's not Chi!  
  
By Silent Angel  
  
[Silent's Note: Once again, another new story. My friend Gold1 (aka Chelsea) inspired me to create this story. How did it come to her? We were on the Internet after school, and Chelsea was showing me fan art done by Rozefire (very good Inuyasha fanfic write from what I've heard). Then she showed me a picture of Kagome in a dress that I thought Chi would wear. That's when she came up with the idea of one of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters being a chobit. Who might that be you ask? You'll obviously find out when you read. So thanks Chels for being one of my muses and inspiring this story! Okay, enjoy the story, don't forget to review, and read some of my other stories!]  
  
It was a sunny day in Domino City; birds chattering about in the trees, a clear blue sky with the lush green earth below it, and high school teens walking to school. That is, everything is going well except with one person, and that was Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Big brother, wake up! It's already 7:30!" Mokuba urged while shaking his older brother out of his much-needed deep slumber. Seto had pulled an all nighter, not doing schoolwork (heavens, no!), but working on a new design for something. After some time, he finally managed to actually sit up on his canopy. He was wearing a red, baggy eyed expression, had a mess on his head, and shirtless, revealing his slim but well toned body. His piercing blue eyes groggily shifted towards his little brother. The last thing he wanted to do was go to school, and grunted as he slowly got out of bed. Mokuba hastily helped Seto put on his shirt, and ran out to eat breakfast.  
  
By the time Seto got in the limo, it was already ten minutes until the first bell. "Speed it up." Seto commanded, and the driver obeyed. When he arrived at his homeroom, the last bell had just rung. As he made his way to his seat, he passed by some of the Seto Kaiba Fanclub Committee. The girls stared and sighed as he passed by them, but he just ignored the dolts and went to his seat.  
  
After school, Seto went to work. When he sat down in his office, someone he was most likely expecting to see burst through the door.  
  
"Kaiba you bastard!" Joey yelled, "How dare you post that picture of me in a dog suit on the school website!"  
  
Kaiba smirked, "Well, I was bored, and taunting you amuses me, Puppy."  
  
Joey growled, "Don't you DARE call me a puppy!"  
  
"I dared, and the amusing damage has been done. Tomorrow, you'll be the laughing stock of the school. Not that you hadn't already earned the title."  
  
Joey clenched his fists, and yelled with fury, bounding towards Kaiba. His assault was soon foiled when he ran himself into something invisible... and hard.  
  
"Like my latest creation Puppy? The first force field constructed in history, and it resides in my office." Kaiba said with a smug look on his face.  
  
"Feh, how could I like something that stops me from beating the crap out of you?" Joey retorted. "I'll get you tomorrow at school you filthy rich bastard." Joey growled, and stormed out of Kaiba's office.  
  
"That's not the only thing I'll be releasing," Kaiba said, turning to his full-length window that stretched across on side of the entire office, "I'll also be releasing a new creation to revolutionize this world." He then opened a program and file of designs for his latest creation. "The first android to actually have human emotions, feel like a human, and will be of great use to mankind, the first persocom." He then received a call on his laptop.  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
"Sir, the prototype has been completed."  
  
"I'll be there." And with that, he hung up and left the office for the underground floors, to where the prototype was held.  
  
"Settings set to duplicate memory?" one scientist asked.  
  
"Check." Another replied.  
  
"Manual override?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"MP3 player?"  
  
"MP3 player? What the hell is that doing there?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, wrong computer."  
  
"Quit fooling around!" Kaiba yelled. He had many wired sensors attached to his head, which was connected to the prototype. The scientists were planning on copying Kaiba's memories and personality, and upload them to the persocom.  
  
The persocom was a female version of the CEO. She had long flowing chocolate brown hair that hung in a loop on each side and a thick strand of hair hanging from each side of her face leading into each loop. She had cold cobalt eyes, and had light peach skin. She was currently wearing a white, gold, and black outfit that resembled a one piece swimsuit and had the same color on her knee highs (think similar to Chi's outfit).  
  
"Commencing duplicating now." The scientist said, but little did he know that he accidentally pushed upload instead of duplicate.  
  
One hour later...  
  
"Process complete." The computer said, and initialized the persocom. The pair of piercing blue eyes fluttered open, and looked around the room.  
  
"Took you buffoons long enough." Were her first words. She then realized something. Seto Kaiba wasn't moving. She quickly got off the table and started shaking Seto's body. Seeing that he didn't move, she ran over to the scientists.  
  
"You idiots! You transferred my mind into the persocom's mind!" she screamed. "Really?" the scientist asked and checked the computer. "Hmm, it seems that way." He replied, casually confirming the fact.  
  
"Well, put my mind back! I can't run a company as an artificial woman! People will make a mockery of the screw up!"  
  
"Well, Mister—I mean Miss Kaiba that the natural habit of women rambling about things works." The scientist said. Kaiba then went into an emotional breakdown and started crying.  
  
"Emotional mood swings, check." The other scientist commented.  
  
[Silent's Note: So, how'd you like the first chapter? I just couldn't see Seto go into an emotional breakdown, so I found it quite funny. Well, I fell off my bike on Sunday. My chin bled a lot, but it's nothing major, and I got a cut on my left hand. I'll be leaving tomorrow for California Adventure with my dad and little brother, yay! It'd be funny to find one of my fellow reviewers while I was there. Actually it'd also be kind of scary if someone was stalking me... Umm... I didn't say anything about going to California Adventure (^^); ... By the way, have any of you read I Azu Manga Daioh/I? If you haven't, you should because it's so random and it's so funny! I love everybody on there (actually, everybody except Mr. Kimura...)! But I especially love Chiyo-chan, Tomo, Miss Yukari, Sakaki, and Osaka! Oh, and Mr. Tadakichi and Sakaki's version of Chiyo-chan's dad! *falls off chair and bursts into laughter* Oh god, it's so funny! *sits back up and recomposes herself* Ahem, alright here's the deal. Since only two stories have reviews in the double/triple digits, 10 reviews minimum to see if you want me to continue this. Okay, love you all! Bye!] 


End file.
